


Frostbites

by Vampz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, PWP, porn w/o plot
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: เป็นเรื่องในยาน หลังจากจบ Ragnarokแต่... อย่าได้ถามหาถึงความเชื่อมโยงใดใด..... ไม่ได้เขียนมานานแล้ว ภาษาอาจจะประหลาดนิดนึง อ่านเล่นขำๆ ก็ได้ฮับคำเตือน: *จริงจัง* ก็มีแต่เรื่องอย่างนั้นแหละ..... *ชี้เรตติ้ง*





	Frostbites

**Author's Note:**

> เป็นเรื่องในยาน หลังจากจบ Ragnarok  
> แต่... อย่าได้ถามหาถึงความเชื่อมโยงใดใด..... ไม่ได้เขียนมานานแล้ว ภาษาอาจจะประหลาดนิดนึง อ่านเล่นขำๆ ก็ได้ฮับ  
> คำเตือน: *จริงจัง* ก็มีแต่เรื่องอย่างนั้นแหละ..... *ชี้เรตติ้ง*

 

นี่ก็ล่วงเลยมาพักใหญ่แล้ว หลังจากที่แอสการ์ดล่มสลายไปต่อหน้าต่อตาด้วยน้ำมือของเซอร์เทอร์ ธอร์ในชุดเกราะสีดำนั่งเหม่อลอยอยู่บนขอบเตียง พยายามทำความคุ้นชินกับการมองภาพด้วยดวงตาอีกข้างที่เหลืออยู่ ความทรงจำสมัยก่อนเมื่อครั้งยังดำรงตำแหน่งเจ้าชายแห่งแอสการ์ดร่วมกับโลกิค่อยๆ ผุดขึ้นในห้วงความคิด ทั้งดีและร้ายผสมปนเปกันไป แต่ถึงจะรู้แก่ใจดีว่าน้องชายเขาอาจทรยศ หักหลัง กลั่นแกล้งด้วยความสนุกสนาน ธอร์กลับไม่เคยเกลียด—หรืออาจเรียกว่าเกลียดโลกิไม่ลงก็เป็นได้

 

ทั้งที่น้องชายจะหนีหน้าไป อย่างที่เจ้าตัวเคยว่าไว้ที่ซาคาร์ คราวนี้กลับเลือกที่จะพาเหล่านักโทษจากซาคาร์มาช่วยรบกับเทพีแห่งความตายในแอสการ์ด ช่วยเหลือชาวเมืองให้หลบหนีขึ้นยานอย่างปลอดภัย ซ้ำยังยอมเสี่ยงชีวิตกลับเข้าไปในคลังใต้พระราชวังเพื่อปลุกชีพ _เซอร์เทอร์_ ทำลายแอสการ์ดตามคำทำนายที่ถูกทายเอาไว้ ทั้งที่ไม่รู้ว่าจะมีชีวิตรอดกลับมาได้หรือเปล่านั่นอีก...

 

สำหรับธอร์ โลกิไม่ใช่คนเลว เพียงแต่การกระทำบางอย่างก็ยากที่จะเข้าใจ แต่เขารู้ว่าโลกิมีเหตุผลเบื้องหลังการกระทำหุนหันพลันแล่นหลายๆ อย่าง… หรืออย่างน้อยเขาก็เชื่อมั่นในตัวน้องชายแบบนั้น น้องชายที่คอยระวังหลังให้เขาเสมอ

 

สัญชาตญาณการเอาตัวรอดของโลกิออกจะต่างจากเขาไปอยู่สักหน่อย ในขณะที่ธอร์มีความมั่นใจในเรื่องพละกำลัง จึงมักใช้วิธีการต่อสู้ซึ่งๆ หน้า แต่โลกิเป็น จอมเวทย์ แม้ว่าจะสามารถต่อสู้กันแบบตัวต่อตัวได้บ้าง แต่โลกิไม่เคยชนะเขาสักครั้ง และกลับกัน หากเป็นการใช้เวทย์ ถ้าไม่นับเรื่องที่ชอบกลั่นแกล้งผู้คนในวัง โลกิก็ถือได้ว่าเป็นจอมเวทย์ที่น่านับถือคนหนึ่งในแอสการ์ด และแน่นอน เขาหัวไวกว่าใครคนอื่นทั้งหมด และยังเป็นจอมวางแผนชั้นยอดอีกด้วย

 

ชั่วขณะหนึ่ง ธอร์รู้สึกหัวใจกระตุกวูบ เมื่อภาพของน้องชายที่กำลังจะตายในอ้อมแขนผุดขึ้นมาในห้วงความคิด

 

จังหวะเดียวกับที่ขอบเตียงยวบลงไปจากน้ำหนักตัวของคนอีกคนหนึ่ง…

 

               “ไม่ต้องปาของใส่ข้าแล้วนะ” โลกิดักคอ น้ำเสียงไม่ได้ยี่หระนัก คล้ายว่าตั้งใจจะล้อเลียนพี่ชายเล่น เพราะช่วงที่ผ่านมา เขาถูกปาของใส่ตัวไม่ต่ำกว่าสองรอบ หนึ่งในนั้นโดนศีรษะเข้าอย่างจัง

               “อา…” ธอร์หันหน้ากลับมาหาน้องชาย แล้ววางฝ่ามือของตนทับลงบนหลังมือของโลกิอีกทีหนึ่ง แน่นอนว่ามันไม่ใช่เงามายา และโลกิตัวจริงก็นั่งอยู่ข้างเขา “แค่นี้ก็รู้แล้ว”

               “รู้สึกใจหายเหมือนกันนะ…” โลกิพึมพำโดยไม่มองหน้าธอร์ และไม่ได้ชักมือกลับ ปล่อยให้ความอบอุ่นจากฝ่ามือของพี่ชายค่อยแพร่ผ่าน ซึมซาบเข้าสู่ร่างอย่างเชื่องช้า

               “แอสการ์ดไม่ใช่สถานที่…” ภาพนิมิตคราวพบพานบิดาผุดขึ้นในห้วงความคิด ธอร์เอ่ยย้ำกับตนเอง ราวกับต้องการสลัดความรู้สึกผิดที่ไม่สามารถปกป้องบ้านเกิดเมืองนอนได้ออกไป

               “ท่านไม่ผิดหรอก ท่านพี่” โลกิชักมือออก และวางทับบนหลังมืออีกฝ่าย น้ำเสียงนุ่มเอ่ยคำปลอบโยนแผ่วเบา “ข้าต่างหาก…”

               “ไม่ โลกิ… ความจริงก็คือเราเปลี่ยนคำทำนายไม่ได้ มันไม่ใช่ความผิดเจ้า—”

 

โลกิยกนิ้วขึ้นวางทาบบนริมฝีปากของธอร์ ทำให้อีกฝ่ายหยุดพูดไปโดยปริยาย แต่นั่นยังไม่ทำให้หัวใจของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้ากระตุกวูบเท่ากับดวงตาสีมรกตที่จ้องตอบกลับมา มันเต็มไปด้วยความรู้สึกผิด เคว้งคว้าง เศร้าสร้อย เจ็บปวด และในขณะเดียวกัน หยดน้ำใสที่เอ่อคลอเคลือบดวงตาก็เหมือนถูกแปรสภาพเป็นมีดปลายแหลม เสียดแทงคนมองจนทำให้รู้สึกหน่วงในอกได้แม้ปราศจากแรงใดเป็นตัวกระทำ

 

               “แอสการ์ด...สำหรับข้าน่ะ มีแค่ท่านคนเดียวก็พอแล้ว” โลกิก้มหน้าลง เอนศีรษะเข้าชิดไหล่ของพี่ชาย อีกมือหนึ่งวางทาบไว้บนเกราะสีดำสนิท

               “ไม่ตลกนะ โลกิ” ธอร์เอ่ยเสียงดุ “เจ้าควรจะเติบโต... คิดอะไรให้กว้างกว่านี้ หากต้องการเป็นกษัตริย์”

 

 โลกิแค่นหัวเราะกับประโยคนั้น

 

 _‘_ _เติบโต’_

 

               นั่นสินะ….

 

               “ท่านจะยอมให้ข้าขึ้นเป็นกษัตริย์แห่งแอสการ์ดแทนท่านอย่างนั้นหรือ?” เขาเงยหน้าขึ้น ฝีปากกล้าเอ่ยท้าทายพี่ชายอย่างไร้ความยำเกรง “แอสการ์ดไม่เหลืออะไรอีกแล้ว ท่านพี่ อย่าโง่ไปหน่อยเลย”

               “เราตั้งรกรากใหม่ได้ ข้ากับเจ้า… กับประชาชนที่อยู่บนยานนี้”

               “มิดการ์เดียนไม่ต้อนรับข้าหรอก” โลกิตัดพ้อเล็กน้อย และผลักร่างของพี่ชายออกห่าง เขายังจำได้ดีเรื่องที่ถูกชายประหลาดเจ้าของนาม _สเตรนจ์_ กล่าวหาว่าเป็นภัยคุกคามต่อโลกมนุษย์ “แม้กระทั่งแอสการ์เดียน ก็อาจไม่ต้อนรับข้าเสียด้วยซ้ำ”

               “แต่อ้อมกอดของข้าจะต้อนรับเจ้าเสมอ โลกิ” น้ำเสียงของธอร์หนักแน่น ราวกับเสียงของอสุนีบาตที่ฟาดลงกลางใจ ทั้งรุนแรงและหนักหน่วง แต่ความสว่างบาดตาของมันทำให้ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างชัดเจน

 

เทพผู้น้องไม่รู้ว่าตนเองกำลังทำสีหน้าแบบไหน สับสน ดีใจ เสียใจ หลากหลายความรู้สึกผสมปนเปกันเต็มไปหมด เขาดีใจที่ธอร์พูดแบบนั้น แม้ว่าการกระทำทุกอย่างของธอร์จะเป็นเครื่องยืนยันโดยไม่ต้องเอ่ยคำใดก็ตาม แต่ธอร์ก็ยังเลือกที่จะพูดมันออกมาตรงๆ เหมือนสมัยก่อนไม่มีผิดเพี้ยน

 

ซื่อตรง โผงผาง บางครั้งก็เอาแต่ใจ ทว่า โลกิก็รักธอร์ที่เป็นแบบนั้น…

 

               “ถ้าหากเจ้าบอกว่าสำหรับเจ้า ข้าคือแอสการ์ด…”

 

มือของโลกิเย็นเยียบ… กลั้นใจฟังประโยคถัดไปอย่างจดจ่อ

 

               “ข้าก็อยากให้เจ้าอยู่ในแอสการ์ดตลอดไป”

               “....”

 

โลกิเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตากับธอร์อีกครั้ง ปลดปล่อยความรู้สึกทั้งหมดที่อัดแน่นอยู่ในใจผ่านทางมรกตคู่งาม ปลายนิ้วมือเย็นลากผ่านลำคอ ผ่านสันกรามที่แต่งแต้มด้วย ไรหนวดสีเข้ม และเลื่อนมาหยุดอยู่บนผ้าปิดตาผืนใหม่ซึ่งบดบังรอยแผลเป็นจากพี่สาวคนโตที่เขาคาดว่าคงแตกดับไปพร้อมกับอาณาจักรแอสการ์ด เรียวนิ้วหัวแม่มือลูบผ่านอย่างอาลัย ขณะที่อีกมือหนึ่งสอดลอดระหว่างลำตัวและท่อนแขนกำยำ เมื่อแน่ใจว่าธอร์ไม่ได้มีท่าทีต่อต้าน จึงค่อยขยับโน้มกายและใบหน้าเข้าใกล้ชิด แตะจุมพิตลงตรงตำแหน่งดวงตาข้างขวาซึ่งมิอาจหวนคืนกลับมาดังเดิม

 

               “เพื่อแอสการ์ด…” เสียงพึมพำแผ่วหวิวเอ่ยเย้าข้างใบหู ลมหายใจอ่อนรินรดข้างผิวแก้มบนกายร้อน “บอกข้าซี ท่านพี่…”

 

ด้วยน้ำหนักตัวของโลกิที่โถมเข้าใส่ไม่มากพอจะทำให้ธอร์ล้มลงได้ เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าจึงสอดแขนเข้าโอบเอวของอีกฝ่ายไว้ และใช้แรงเพียงเล็กน้อยผลักร่างสูงโปร่งให้นอนลงบนเตียงอย่างง่ายดาย

 

               “หืม?” ธอร์กระซิบกระซาบกลับ แล้วฉวยโอกาสประทับจุมพิตบนใบหู จงใจเป่าลมร้อนเข้าใส่ หากแต่มือใหญ่ยังไม่หยุดนิ่ง ควานหาช่องทางที่กว้างพอจะสอดมือเข้าไปได้

               “... _‘_ _เติบโต’_ ที่ท่านว่า...” โลกิยังคงเอ่ยด้วยเสียงอ่อน ติดจะสั่นพร่าตอนท้ายเล็กน้อยเมื่อร่างกายใต้เสื้อเกราะหนังถูกสัมผัสจากฝ่ามือหนาที่ร้อนรุ่มราวกับไฟ “มันคือสิ่งใดกัน…?”

               “เกรงว่าข้าคงสอนเจ้าได้ไม่ตรงกับความหมายที่ข้าอยากจะสื่อนัก” ธอร์หัวเราะหึ ก่อนจะก้มลงสบตากับอีกฝ่าย ในดวงตาสีฟ้าสว่างราวกับสีของสายฟ้าเปี่ยมความหมาย และโลกิก็รับรู้ถึงมันได้เป็นอย่างดี “แต่... ถ้าหากเจ้ายังดึงดันจะให้ข้าสอ—”

 

ริมฝีปากคู่ที่กำลังพูดอยู่ถูกปิดลง ท่อนแขนเรียวโอบรอบลำคอแกร่ง ออกแรงรั้งศีรษะของตนขึ้นแนบชิดกับใบหน้าของอีกฝ่าย ประทับจูบแผ่วเบาก่อนที่ธอร์จะได้กล่าวจนจบประโยค ทั้งหมดนี้เกิดขึ้นเพียงชั่วพริบตา เหมือนสายลมที่หมุนวนรอบกาย จนแม้กระทั่งความว่องไวของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าก็ยังมิอาจเทียบทัน

 

               “ไม่จำเป็นต้องสอน” โลกิเอ่ยกระซิบหยอกเย้าข้างใบหู พร้อมจุดรอยยิ้มที่มักพบเห็นได้ยามเปลี่ยนผันตัวตนเป็นเทพร้อยเล่ห์ “ทำให้ข้าเห็นก็พอ”

               “จะไม่เสียใจภายหลังแน่นะ?” ธอร์ยกยิ้มมุมปาก แล้วซุกปลายจมูกลงในกองเส้นผมสีดำขลับ คลอเคลียกับต้นคอขาวอยู่ชั่วขณะหนึ่ง จบด้วยการฝากรอยแดงไว้สองสามจุดอย่างจงใจ

               “ต้องให้ข้าเปลี่ยนร่างเป็นเจน ฟอสเตอร์ด้วยไหม?” ก็ยังไม่วายจะกลั่นแกล้งผู้เป็นพี่ชาย โลกิแค่นหัวเราะขึ้นจมูก เมื่ออีกฝ่ายชะงักไปหลังสิ้นเสียงของเขา

               “แล้วเจ้าอยากจะ _‘_ _เติบโต’_ ในร่างของเจน ฟอสเตอร์หรืออย่างไรล่ะ?” ธอร์ขยับออกห่างเล็กน้อย ปลายจมูกปัดชนปลายจมูก เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไล่สายตาพินิจเครื่องหน้าและผิวขาวซีดของน้องชายอย่างใกล้ชิด แต่ด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำและแววตาดุร้ายราวสัตว์ป่าที่จับจ้องกลับมา กลับทำให้โลกิต้องเป็นฝ่ายหลุบตาลงต่ำ หลบคมเขี้ยวในนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าทรงเสน่ห์เสียเอง

               “...”

               “ร่างกายของหญิงสาวชาวมิดการ์ด เจ้ารู้ใช่หรือไม่ว่านางตั้งท้องได้” ครั้งนี้ธอร์กลับเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยกระซิบกลั่นแกล้งกลับบ้าง และจงใจเป่าลมหายใจร้อนรดผิวแก้มที่เริ่มขึ้นสีจาง ลากฝ่ามือลงหยอกเย้าเรือนกายเบื้องล่าง ส่งผ่านความร้อนรุ่มจากปลายนิ้วหยาบกร้านผ่านเนื้อผ้า โลกิสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยหากมิได้ขัดขืน ท่วงท่าการเคลื่อนไหวทุกกระเบียดนิ้วของเทพผู้น้องในยามนี้ไม่อาจหลุดรอดสายตาของเขาไป “ถ้านั่นเป็นความต้องการของเจ้า ข้าก็—”

               “หยุดเลย!” โลกิใช้สองมือยันหน้าอกอีกฝ่ายออก ที่เอ่ยไปครั้งแรกตั้งใจว่าจะแหย่ให้พี่ชายตนเสียสมาธิ แต่กลับกลายเป็นการหาเรื่องใส่ตัวไปเสียอย่างนั้น “ข้าแค่ล้อท่านเล่น...”

               “หึ” เสียงหัวเราะในลำคอของธอร์ทำให้โลกิไม่สบอารมณ์เท่าไรนัก “เจ้าคิดว่าข้ายังรักเจนอยู่ อย่างนั้นสิ” แต่ธอร์ก็พูดต่ออย่างรู้ทัน เขาเดาได้จากท่าทางของอีกฝ่าย ทั้งที่เคยอยู่ด้วยกันมานานร่วมพันปี ธอร์ไม่เคยสังเกตน้องชายของตนเลย จนกระทั่งได้พบกับหญิงสาวชาวมิดการ์ด

 

สายตาที่โลกิใช้มองธอร์เมื่อครู่ ก็ไม่ต่างไปจากเธอเท่าไรนัก… ไม่สิ อาจจะลึกซึ้งมากกว่านั้นเสียด้วยซ้ำ

 

ก่อนหน้านี้ไปอีกหลายปีก็เช่นกัน เพียงแต่โลกิไม่ได้ยืนอยู่เบื้องหน้าเหมือนตอนที่เขาคบหากับเจน ถ้าไม่ก้าวขึ้นมายืนเคียงข้าง น้องชายตัวดีก็มักจะหลบอยู่ข้างหลัง คอยระวังภัยให้เขาตลอดเวลา และเพราะเหตุนั้น ธอร์ที่มักสนใจแต่เพียงสิ่งที่อยู่ข้างหน้าจึงไม่เคยสังเกต และไม่คลางแคลงใจเลย...

 

               “ก็ท่านเพิ่งจะถูกทิ้งมา ข้าคิดว่าถ้าทำให้ท่านลืมเรื่องแย่ๆ ช่วงนี้ไปได้บ้าง—” โลกิรีบแก้ตัว—อันที่จริงก็ไม่ได้เป็นคำโป้ปดไปทั้งหมดทีเดียว “อะไรทำนองนั้นแหละ…”

               “แต่เจ้าไม่จำเป็นต้องทำถึงขนาดนี้” คนฟังได้แต่ถอนใจ หากมิได้ผละจาก ทั้งไออุ่นจากเรือนกายหนาหนักยังทาบทับ จำกัดการเคลื่อนไหวของอีกฝ่ายเพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าจะไม่หลุดมือไปอีก

               “ข้า… หรือท่านกันแน่?” โลกิมุ่นคิ้ว

 

ธอร์ไม่ได้ตอบคำถามนั้น

 

               “ธอร์…”

               “ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่?”

 

ฝ่ามือเย็นเยียบของโลกิขยับเลื่อนจากหน้าอกขึ้นไปประคองใบหน้าคุ้นเคย หากขาดดวงตาไปข้างหนึ่ง พลางขบคิดในใจ… ไม่รู้ว่ายามนี้ตัวเลือกไหนจะดีกว่ากันระหว่างการเอ่ยความจริงหรือคำลวง

 

               “หมายถึงอะไร?” โลกิย้อนถาม ดวงตาสีมรกตแสร้งเงยขึ้นสบด้วยความฉงน แม้รู้แก่ใจดีว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังพูดถึงอะไร

               “ที่เจ้ามองข้าด้วยสายตาแบบนี้”

               “ตั้งแต่ตอนที่ท่านเริ่มคิดจะเชื่อใจข้าบ้าง? เมื่อวานนี้ก็ใกล้เคียง…”

 

ถ้าเป็นเมื่อก่อน เมื่อได้คำตอบมาแล้ว ธอร์อาจไม่เซ้าซี้ถามน้องชายซ้ำอีก แต่ในยามนี้มิใช่อีกแล้ว เขาเติบโตขึ้น เดาการกระทำของน้องชายได้มากขึ้น และอย่างน้อยก็ไม่ได้ถูกหลอกซ้ำซากเหมือนอย่างที่ผ่านมา

 

แววตาคาดคั้นหาคำตอบ จับจ้องกลับยังดวงตาสีมรกต

 

               “ท่านไม่เคยเหลียวมองข้าอยู่แล้วนี่ รู้ไปแล้วจะได้ประโยชน์อะไร?” โลกิพึมพำตอบในลำคอ พริบตาหนึ่งเผลอส่งความเจ็บปวดออกไปผ่านสายตาที่เงยขึ้นสบ และธอร์ก็ไม่ได้พลาดจังหวะนั้น “ตอนนี้... รู้แค่ว่าข้าเต็มใจ คงเพียงพอแล้ว”

               “ก่อนที่เจ้าจะคิดอะไรไปมากกว่านี้ ซึ่งข้ารู้ว่าเจ้าจะต้องคิดแน่ๆ น้องข้า…” ธอร์เอ่ยกระซิบปลอบด้วยเสียงนุ่ม ริมฝีปากกดจุมพิตใบหูขึ้นสีเรื่อ ลมหายใจอุ่นคลอเคลียบนผิวแก้ม ในขณะที่อีกมือหนึ่งค่อยขยับไปปลดเสื้อเกราะหนังของอีกฝ่ายออก “ข้ารักเจ้าในแบบที่เจ้าเป็น เพราะฉะนั้น… เลิกคิดเรื่องเจนได้แล้ว”

               “ท่านพี่…” ฝ่ามือเรียวจับยึดต้นแขนกำยำเป็นที่พึ่ง เสื้อตัวในสีเขียวถูกเลิกขึ้นจนเผยผิวกายขาวสู่สายตา โลกิกลั้นหายใจ รู้สึกชิงชังและอิจฉาในความ เถรตรง ที่สามารถเอ่ยคำรักออกมาได้โดยไม่ขัดเขิน แต่เขาจะแน่ใจได้อย่างไรว่า คำรักนั้นเป็นคำเดียวกับที่เขาคิด...

 

ริมฝีปากบางถูกประกบปิดลง ขบเม้มสลับดูดดึงซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า กระทั่งกลีบริมฝีปากทั้งสองคู่บวมอิ่ม หลงเหลือเพียงเสียงลมหายใจหอบโยนจนขาดห้วงเป็นระยะ แขนขากอดก่ายไปมาสะเปะสะปะบนเตียงนอน เสาะหาความอบอุ่นจากร่างกายของกันและกัน หากเพียงเท่านั้นคงยังไม่เพียงพอ ความรู้สึกอัดอั้นที่สั่งสมมานานค่อยๆ ถูกถ่ายทอดผ่านสัมผัสบนเรือนร่าง แต่ธอร์ก็ไม่ได้เร่งร้อนอย่างเคย ให้ห้วงอารมณ์เป็นตัวนำพา เคลื่อนคล้อยตามเวลาที่ผ่านไป

 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้ามิได้เอ่ยปากอีก ปล่อยให้การกระทำเป็นสิ่งแสดงความรู้สึกทดแทนทุกสิ่งสรรพ รวมด้วยคำพูดหรือคำบอกรักที่ไม่เคยกล่าวถึง และปล่อยให้กระแสของความปรารถนาเป็นตัวแปร ทั้งหนักหน่วง อ่อนโยน รุนแรง ทะนุถนอม สลับซ้ำไปมาอยู่เช่นนั้น

 

ไม่มีครั้งไหนเลยที่โลกิปฏิเสธหรือต่อต้านสัมผัสของเขา

 

ความรู้สึกผิดบาปแล่นเข้าเกาะกุมหัวใจ แต่สิ่งที่เขาโหยหายิ่งกว่าจนเกือบทำให้ขาดสติอยู่หลายครา โหยหาจนลืมความรู้สึกผิดชอบชั่วดี กลับเป็นร่างกายของน้องชายต่างสายเลือดที่ใช้ชีวิตอยู่ร่วมกันมากว่าพันปี… ซ้ำยังเป็นสายเลือดศัตรูตัวฉกาจของบิดา ผู้ที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยตราหน้าว่าเหล่ายักษ์น้ำแข็งเป็นปีศาจร้ายในนิทานปรัมปรา ที่อาจบ่อนทำลายประชาชนในยามสงครามประชิดบ้านเมือง

 

...ไม่นานนัก ร่างไร้อาภรณ์ของโลกิก็ปรากฏสู่สายตา เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไล้เลียริมฝีปากตนเล็กน้อยด้วยปลายลิ้น ก่อนที่มือหนึ่งจะช้อนใต้ศีรษะของเทพผู้น้อง รั้งใบหน้างดงามเข้ามาใกล้ แล้วมอบจุมพิตรุกรานบนริมฝีปากบาง หนักหน่วงและแนบแน่น ช่วงชิงอากาศไปราวกับไม่ต้องการให้สิ่งใดได้สัมผัสผิวเนื้ออ่อนนุ่ม ซึ่งในยามนี้มีเขาเป็นผู้ครอบครองเพียงผู้เดียว

 

               “ธอร์…” เสียงของโลกิสั่นพร่ายามเอ่ยนามของผู้เป็นพี่ชาย แม้จะอ้าปากหายใจยังแทบทำไม่ได้ แต่ธอร์ไม่ได้ปล่อยให้เขาพูดอะไรออกมามากกว่านั้น ฝ่ามือใหญ่ที่ลูบไล้ผิวกายแม้จะอบอุ่นจนเกือบร้อน แต่ก็ให้ความรู้สึกวาบหวามจนโลกิไม่อาจสะกดกลั้นเอาไว้ได้หมด

 

ธอร์รู้ซึ้งถึงเรื่องนั้นดี แต่เขาก็ไม่พูดออกมา…

 

               “เจ้าเสียงสั่นนะ หนาวหรือ?” เขาเอ่ยติดตลก ทั้งที่รู้อยู่แล้วว่าร่างกายของอีกฝ่ายทนความหนาวได้มากกว่าใคร

               “ข้าคิดว่าท่านเติบโตขึ้นแล้วเสียอีก” โลกิกัดตอบ ใบหน้าแดงจัด แต่ลมหายใจขาดห้วงไม่เป็นจังหวะ “ข้าบอกท่านไปแล้วนะ”

“หืม?”

“...ช่างเถอะ” โลกิกลอกตาให้กับความสมองทึบของพี่ชาย ...แต่ในความเป็นจริง กลายเป็นว่าเขาตามเกมของพี่ชายไม่ทันอีกครั้งหนึ่ง “ธ...ธอร์!”

               เทพผู้พี่ยันตัวขึ้นนั่ง พร้อมกับรั้งร่างของน้องชายไว้ในอ้อมแขน ความอบอุ่นจากกอดของธอร์มาพร้อมรอยยิ้มบางบนใบหน้า “กลัวเจ้าหนาวน่ะ”

               “โกหก” โลกิจงใจทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวลงบนตักของพี่ชาย เรียวขาทั้งสองข้างเกี่ยวเอวหนาไว้แนบแน่น ปล่อยให้ส่วนกลางกายตื่นตัวสัมผัสกับผิวกล้ามเนื้อหน้าท้องตึงแน่นของอีกฝ่าย

 

ก่อนที่จะมาสำนึกทีหลังว่าไม่ควรทำเช่นนั้นเลย…

 

               “โลกิ” ธอร์กระซิบเสียงแหบต่ำ ปะปนด้วยเสียงหอบอ่อนเป็นเชิงปราม แต่โลกิหาได้ใส่ใจ มือซุกซนลากไล้บนแผ่นหลังเปลือยเปล่าของพี่ชาย อ้อมมายังหน้าท้องที่เต็มด้วยมัดกล้ามเนื้อ และ— “โลกิ หยุด—”

               “อา… ท่านพี่ก็ยังใจร้ายเหมือนเดิม” ปลายนิ้วเย็นเยียบสอดเข้าใต้ขอบกางเกงผ้าหนัง หมุนวนไปมาเพื่อหยอกเย้าส่วนปลายอันร้อนรุ่ม หากยามนี้เปรียบมือของเขาเป็นน้ำแข็งได้ ก็คงถูกความร้อนที่ว่าละลายไปอย่างง่ายดายแล้ว

               “ข้าไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะให้มัน… มาถึงขนาดนี้” ธอร์ผ่อนลมหายใจหนักๆ ลอดไรฟันออกมา อดยอมรับไม่ได้ว่าร่างกายของเขาต้องการอีกฝ่าย ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าเหมาะสมหากจะครอบครอง แต่ก็ไม่มีความคิดปฏิเสธ _ต้องการมากกว่านี้_

               “แต่ข้า _ตั้งใจ_ …” เป็นอีกครั้งที่โลกิเอ่ยกระซิบเย้า รอยยิ้มพรายพร่าผุดขึ้นบนมุมปาก นัยน์ตาคู่สวยฉ่ำวาว และย้ำคำสุดท้ายของประโยคราวกับจะท้าทายความอดทนของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าที่คิดว่าตนเองเติบโตขึ้นแล้วให้รู้สึกตัว โลกิกำลังสนุกที่ได้เห็นธอร์หัวปั่น โดยเฉพาะเมื่อมันเป็นเรื่องเกี่ยวกับเขา

 

ซึ่งเป็นความผิดพลาดอีกครั้งหนึ่งของเทพเจ้าร้อยเล่ห์กล

 

ธอร์กัดฟันกรอด ในขณะที่โลกิยังคงหัวเราะเสียงแผ่ว สลับกับเสียงหอบหายใจแว่วหวิวที่ข้างใบหู แขนทั้งสองข้างของเทพผู้น้องคล้องลำคอพี่ชายไว้หลวมๆ ให้พอมีพื้นที่สำหรับมองหน้ากัน—ถึงส่วนใหญ่ทั้งคู่จะหลับตาแล้วประกบจูบกันอย่างเดียวก็ตามที— จนกระทั่งมาถึงจุดที่ความอดทนของบางคนมาถึงขีดสุด

 

               “...โลกิ” ธอร์ขบริมฝีปากบนต้นคอขาวที่หงายเงยไปด้านหลังด้วยแรงดึงจากมือที่สอดเข้ายึดเส้นผมสีเข้ม และลากปลายลิ้นร้อนไล่ลงมาจนถึงลาดไหล่ แขนกำยำอีกข้างโอบเอวร่างเบื้องบนไว้ไม่ให้ล้มลง ฝ่ามือใหญ่ออกแรงบีบเนินเนื้อบั้นท้าย แม้ไม่รุนแรงนัก แต่ก็เพียงพอจะทำให้ร่างของอีกฝ่ายสะดุ้งไหว

               “พอสักที—” ความร้อนจากร่างกายของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าในเวลานี้ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่โลกิคุ้นเคย เขาสะอึก เริ่มหอบหายใจถี่ขึ้น ถึงกระนั้นก็ไม่ได้ปฏิเสธเมื่อถูกความร้อนแรงจากผิวกายหยาบกร้านซึ่งรุกรานเข้ามาทีละน้อย กลับกัน ยังทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวของตนลงบนมือของอีกฝ่ายโดยสมัครใจเสียด้วย

 

ธอร์ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าสิ่งที่น้องชายของเขาต้องการคืออะไรกันแน่… แน่ล่ะ เมื่อครู่นี้ยังฝีปากกล้า เอ่ยวาจาท้าทายเขาอยู่แท้ๆ …หรือบางที นี่อาจเป็นวิธีการปฏิเสธความจริงเรื่องความรู้สึกเกินกว่าพี่น้องที่มีให้กัน และเขาก็ยัดเยียดให้โลกิเป็นคนรับผิดชอบมันทั้งหมดเหมือนที่ผ่านมา

 

               “เจ้านั่นแหละ...” เทพผู้พี่พึมพำอย่างเหลืออด แต่ด้วยน้ำเสียงที่สั่นพร่า เขื่อนความอดทนใกล้จะถูกพังทลายเต็มที “เลิกเอ่ยคำลวงใส่ข้าสักที โลกิ”

               “ข้าหมายถึง—” ร่างเล็กกว่ากระตุกเกร็งเล็กน้อยเมื่อถูกความร้อนรุ่มและหยาบกร้านรุกรานเข้า _ธอร์ฝังนิ้วลงในร่างของเขา_ โลกิกัดฟัน กลั้นหายใจไปชั่วขณะหนึ่ง เมื่อร่างกายเริ่มปรับตัวได้ จึงผ่อนลมออกมาอย่างเชื่องช้า ริมฝีปากบางเอื้อนเอ่ยวาจาออกมาอย่างยากลำบาก “เลิกสงสัย แล้วทำตาม...ที่ข้าบอกท่าน”

 

ครั้งนี้ร้องขอด้วยน้ำเสียงเว้าวอน… มาดเจ้าชายคนรองแห่งแอสการ์ดผู้ถือตัวหายไปจากสารบบจนหมดสิ้น โลกิซบใบหน้าลงกับบ่ากว้าง ใบหน้าที่เคยเป็นสีขาวบัดนี้แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีจัด เขาหวังลึกๆ ว่าธอร์จะเข้าใจความหมายนั้นสักที…

 

_เติบโตขึ้นสักที_

_เติบโตขึ้น แล้วยอมรับเสียทีว่าท่านไม่ใช่พี่ข้า_

_เพราะสำหรับข้า ท่านเป็นได้มากกว่านั้น… ธอร์_

 

ฝ่ามือเรียวเกาะเกี่ยวไหล่หนาทั้งสองข้างไว้แน่น ปลายเล็บจิกบนกล้ามเนื้อเพื่อระบายความอัดอั้นในร่างกาย ลมหายใจที่ว่าร้อนยังไม่เท่าปลายนิ้วแกร่งที่สอดแทรกเข้ามาทีละหนึ่ง รวมเป็นสอง และสามตามลำดับ ขยับวนไปจนกระทั่งลมหายใจหอบถี่ของเทพผู้น้องเริ่มกลับเป็นปกติ

 

               “เจ้าแน่ใจแล้วหรือ?” ธอร์ถามย้ำอีกครั้ง แต่ถึงกระนั้นก็มิได้รอคำตอบจากปากของน้องชาย

               “อา...” โลกิตอบรับเพียงเท่านั้น แม้ในใจจะอยากสบถออกมาดังๆ กับการกระทำของอีกฝ่ายก็ตามที จึงขบฟันลงบนต้นคอของพี่ชายเป็นการแก้แค้น และสะกดเสียงน่าอายของตัวเองไม่ให้หลุดลอดออกมาในคราวเดียวกัน แต่พวกผิวหนาร่างใหญ่อย่างธอร์ก็คงไม่ได้รู้สึกสะทกสะท้านเท่าไรนัก—เทียบแล้วคงเหมือนมดกัด

 

จังหวะเริ่มแรกเนิบช้า จึงมีเวลาให้ได้ซึมซับไออุ่นจากสัมผัสในส่วนที่เชื่อมต่อ ธอร์ปล่อยให้โลกิเป็นคนควบคุมการเคลื่อนไหว ลมหายใจร้อนผะผ่าวเป่ากระทบ     บนใบหน้าเป็นจังหวะ แผ่วผิวสลับหนักหน่วง… แต่ช่วงระยะเวลานั้นไม่ได้คงอยู่นานนัก

 

ธอร์อาจมีความอดทนมากกว่าแต่ก่อนก็จริง

 

_แต่ไม่ใช่วันนี้ เวลานี้…_

 

บนต้นคอของธอร์ยังคงมีรอยฟันอีกนับไม่ถ้วนตามมา… ถึงกระนั้นเขาก็ไม่คิดใส่ใจ ในเมื่อมีสิ่งที่เคยละเลยมานานเกินพออยู่ตรงหน้านี้แล้ว จำเป็นต้องใส่ใจมากๆ เสียด้วย

 

               “ตอนที่ข้ารู้ว่าเจ้าเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็ง ข้าคิดว่าเจ้าจะตัวเย็นกว่านี้...” ธอร์เอ่ย ในขณะที่มือทั้งสองข้างกดเอวของน้องชายลงต่ำ “แต่ความจริง กลับไม่มีอะไรเป็นอย่างที่คิด...” ก่อนออกแรงยกร่างนั้นขึ้นอย่างง่ายดาย “แม้กระทั่งในตัวเจ้า…”

               “หุบปากน่า!” โลกิสบถ ร่างกายสะดุ้งไหว สบถคำหยาบคายใส่เหมือนแมวขู่แล้วกัดเข้าที่ลำคอของธอร์อีกแผลหนึ่งเมื่อถูกเติมเต็มจนสุด สูดลมหายใจเข้าเต็มปอดแล้วหยุดชะงักไป

               “เจ้ารู้นี่ว่าจะทำอย่างไรให้ข้าหุบปาก” ธอร์กระหยิ่มยิ้ม ขยับถอนกายออกแล้วจึงยกสะโพกขึ้นเบียดร่างในอ้อมแขนอีกครั้ง และอีกครั้ง...

 

โลกิเดาะลิ้น ไม่พอใจ พี่ชายหัวช้าของเขารู้จักเล่นคำตั้งแต่เมื่อไรกัน...

 

...แต่ท้ายที่สุดก็ประคองใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายขึ้นจูบ ลมหายใจถี่กระชั้น สลับกับเสียงงึมงำไม่ได้ศัพท์ก่อเกิดจากแรงกระทำเบื้องล่าง หยาดเหงื่อผุดพรายบนผิวกายขาวราวกับถูกเผาผลาญจากภายใน หากแต่คราวนี้เป็นไฟที่เขาเต็มใจรับ เพราะถึงจะร้อนแรงเพียงใด ก็ยังมีความอบอุ่นใจแอบแฝงอยู่ในนั้นเสมอ

 

ความร้อนจากร่างกายของบุตรแห่งโอดินตัวจริงเกินกว่าที่โลกิคาดไปมากนัก ราวกับไฟที่สามารถหลอมละลายได้แม้กระทั่งน้ำแข็งที่อยู่ ณ จุดที่เย็นที่สุดของโยธันไฮม์ โลกิไม่รู้วิธีที่จะหยุดมัน— หรืออย่างน้อยก็ยังไม่มีความคิดจะหยุด จนกระทั่งถูกนำพามาถึงจุดที่ความสุขสมเอ่อล้นท่วมร่าง เรือนกายสูงโปร่งกระตุกเกร็ง หลุดคำสบถไม่เป็นภาษาพร้อมเสียงหอบหายใจหนักหน่วง สอดประสานเข้ากับลมร้อนซึ่งหลุดลอดจากริมฝีปากของธอร์ หยดเหงื่อชื้นผสมปนเปกับหยดของเหลวอื่นที่ถูกปลดปล่อยออกมาพร้อมกัน

 

ฝ่ามืออุ่นปัดปอยผมสีเข้มที่ปรกหน้าน้องชายทัดใบหู ธอร์ผลักร่างของโลกิลงบนเตียง ก้มลงมอบจุมพิตแผ่วเบาราวขนนกที่ตกกระทบบนหน้าผาก ซับหยาดเหงื่อพร่างพรายแทนคำปลอบประโลมและคำขอโทษไปพร้อมกัน

นัยน์มรกตปรากฏขึ้นสู่สายตาอีกครั้งเมื่อโลกิลืมตา ธอร์ก้มลงมองเช่นนั้นอยู่เนิ่นนาน เก็บเอารายละเอียดความรู้สึกที่ถูกส่งผ่านออกมาทีละเล็กละน้อย แล้วอดจะเผลอยิ้มไม่ได้

 

               “กลับกลายเป็นว่าเจ้าสอนให้ข้าเติบโต...” ธอร์เอ่ยติดตลก แล้วหอมแก้มน้องชายฟอดใหญ่

               “จั๊กจี้น่า...” ไรหนวดของธอร์ที่คลอเคลียบนผิวแก้มทำให้โลกิบ่นอุบ ทว่า ถึงปากตอบไปแบบนั้น ก็ไม่ได้รังเกียจการกระทำของอีกฝ่าย เรียวริมฝีปากบาง  ยกยิ้ม แม้จะรู้สึกอ่อนเพลีย แต่ก็เจือปนด้วยความจริงใจที่หาได้ยากยิ่ง “เพิ่งจะรู้ตัวหรือ?”

               “แต่เจ้าก็ไม่ได้คิดเผื่อใช่ไหม หากข้าเติบโตไปเกินกว่าที่เจ้าคาดการณ์ไว้”

 

โลกิชะงักไปครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนที่คำตอบจะกระจ่างแจ้งแก่ใจ

 

               “ให้สมกับที่เจ้ารอ...” ธอร์เอ่ยด้วยเสียงเจ้าเล่ห์ จนทำให้คนฟังขนลุกเกรียว “ถึงตาข้าสอนให้เจ้าเติบโตบ้างล่ะ โลกิ”

 

ประกายไฟฟ้าที่ปลายนิ้วของธอร์ทำให้โลกิเบิกตากว้าง

 

               “เดี๋ยว—!” ก่อนที่จะหลุดเสียงประหลาดออกไป ริมฝีปากบางก็ถูกประกบปิด ชิงเอาคำพูดให้หายไปพร้อมลมหายใจอีกครั้ง กระแสไฟฟ้าอ่อนจากปลายนิ้วถูกส่งผ่านด้วยการสัมผัสเพียงผิวเผิน โลกิสะดุ้งโหยง

 

_และธอร์ไม่ได้หยุดแค่นั้น_

 

กระแสไฟฟ้าที่ไหลผ่านเข้าสู่ร่างไม่ได้ทำให้รู้สึกเจ็บ แต่ทำให้เส้นประสาททั้งหมดตื่นตัว และโลกิก็เพิ่งจะระลึกถึงความจริงข้อนี้ได้เมื่อมันสายเกินไป

 

               “เป็นสิ่งที่เจ้าปรารถนามาตลอดมิใช่หรือ?”

 

สัมผัสเบาเพียงปลายนิ้วแตะบนผิวกายทำให้โลกิตวัดค้อนมองพี่ชายด้วยสายตาขุ่นเคือง กระแสความร้อนจากแสงสีฟ้าสว่างวาบเสียดแทรกผ่านเข้าชั้นใต้ผิวหนังก่อนกระจายตัวจนทั่วสรรพางค์ แต่… ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่ามันทำให้รู้สึกดียิ่งกว่าเก่า _หลายเท่า_

 

               “อย่าทำเป็นรู้ดีกว่าข้า” โลกิเค้นเสียงลอดไรฟัน “พอได้แล้ว—” แต่คราวนี้กลับเลือกใช้คำลวงตอบคำถาม

               “ว่ากันตามตรง ข้าเคยเชื่อคำพูดของเจ้ามากกว่านี้” ธอร์ลอบสังเกตปฏิกิริยาโต้ตอบและการเคลื่อนไหวของน้องชาย เมื่อมั่นใจแล้วจึงหลุดหัวเราะขบขันออกมา “แต่ครั้งนี้...ขอเชื่อร่างกายเจ้ามากกว่าก็แล้วกัน”

 

โลกิแทบไม่เชื่อหูตัวเอง แต่ถ้าจะให้เขาร้องขอธอร์เหมือนที่ผ่านมา มันก็ออกจะผิดวิสัย...

 

               “เจ้าพร้อมนะ?”

 

แต่เมื่อสติถูกลดทอนไปมากกว่าครึ่ง เทพใจร้อนอย่างธอร์ก็ไม่ได้รอคำตอบของน้องชายอีกครั้ง

               “ไอ้!...พี่!...บ้า!” โลกิขบกรามแน่น ส่งเสียงสบถงึมงำด่าทออีกฝ่ายออกมาอย่างยากลำบาก _ทั้งที่ถูกทำให้รู้สึกดีจนแทบสิ้นสติ_ “พอ—”

               “ชู่วว์”

 

การตอบสนองที่ได้รับจากร่างกายของโลกิทำให้ธอร์มั่นอกมั่นใจนัก ว่าเทพเจ้าร้อยเล่ห์มิได้เอ่ยความจริงออกมา ทั้งที่ปากเอ่ยคำสบถก่นด่าเขานับไม่ถ้วน เรียวขาขาวที่เกี่ยวเอวหนากลับออกแรงยกสะโพกขึ้นสอดรับกับท่วงทำนองร้อนแรงที่บดเบียดรุกรานกลับมาได้อย่างเหมาะเจาะ และในบางคราว— _อันที่จริงก็หลายคราว_ —ยังเป็นฝ่ายเริ่มเองเสียด้วย

 

ธอร์หัวเราะในลำคอด้วยความเอ็นดู… อย่างไรเสียก็คงไม่มีวันที่โลกิจะยอมเปิดปากพูดความจริงกับเขาทั้งหมด โลกิเกลียดความพ่ายแพ้ เรื่องนั้นเขารู้ดี และเพราะเหตุนั้น ธอร์จึงตัดปัญหาทั้งหมดโดยการละเลยคำกล่าวห้ามของน้องชาย เพื่อที่จะทำให้อีกฝ่ายไม่ต้องรู้สึกว่าตนเป็นผู้แพ้ และเพื่อที่จะทำความคุ้นเคยกับความสามารถควบคุมสายฟ้าของเขาให้มากขึ้น _อย่างน้อยก็รู้แล้วว่าใช้แบบนี้ได้_

 

หรือถ้าพูดมากนัก…

 

               “ท่านพี่—”

 

ก็ปิดปากเสีย…

 

จูบเร่าร้อนถูกส่งมอบให้นับครั้งไม่ถ้วน โลกิเอื้อมมือขึ้น มือเรียวสอดขยุ้มผมสั้นเกรียนบนหลังศีรษะของพี่ชาย โน้มใบหน้าคมเข้าใกล้ยิ่งกว่าเก่า แล้วฝากรอยกัดบนริมฝีปากในจังหวะที่เรือนกายเบื้องล่างถูกบดเบียดเข้าลึกอย่างรุนแรง แต่ธอร์ กลับไม่สะทกสะท้าน เพียงแค่เลียริมฝีปากเช็ดรอยเลือดอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แล้วจึงมอบรสคาวอันแปร่งปร่านั้นกลับคืนพร้อมรอยยิ้มขบขัน _ทุกอย่างนั้นกระทำโดยมิได้หยุดการเคลื่อนไหว_ กลับกัน ยิ่งเร่งเร้าว่องไวประหนึ่งได้รับการนำทางจากสะพานสีรุ้งให้ถึงที่หมายอีกครั้ง

 

_ท่านมันโคถึก!_

 

เมื่อถูกปิดปากไม่ให้พูด โลกิจึงทำได้เพียงสบถในใจผ่านสายตา จ้องตอบกลับมาอย่างแค้นเคือง ก่อนกระแสไฟฟ้าปริมาณสูงกว่าปกติที่แล่นผ่านจากส่วนที่เชื่อมต่อกันตรงกลางกาย ซึมแทรกปลายประสาทเข้าไขสันหลังแล้วดิ่งขึ้นไปสู่สมองจะทำให้สติของเขากระตุกวูบราวกับถูกผลักตกจากที่สูง แล้วก็ถูกฉุดกลับขึ้นมา อีกพริบตาหนึ่งก็เหมือนร่างถูกจับโยนขึ้นฟ้า และธอร์ก็จับยึดเขาเอาไว้อย่างมั่นคง

 

สติทั้งสองเริ่มเลือนราง คงเหลือแต่การเคลื่อนไหวซึ่งมีเพียงสัญชาตญาณดิบเป็นตัวชี้นำ ทั้งป่าเถื่อน ดุดันเยี่ยงนักรบผู้แกร่งกล้า สลับบางคราวผ่อนช้าเพื่อออมแรงให้ร่างกายได้หยุดพัก

 

จุดหมายปลายทางอาจอยู่อีกไม่ไกลนัก แต่กลับไม่มีใครอยากให้มันจบ…

 

               “โลกิ… ย–อยู่กับข้า—อย่าหายไปอีกนะ”

               “มันใช่เวลาไหม ธอร์—” โลกิกอดร่างของพี่ชายแน่น แล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นสบกับดวงตาสีฟ้าสว่าง แต่ดวงตาข้างนั้นดูสับสนเมื่อขาดสติที่ครบถ้วน ราวกับไม่แน่ใจว่าสิ่งที่ตนเห็นเป็นเรื่องจริงหรือแค่ภาพลวงตา

 

นิมิตหรือมายาที่นำพาเข้าสู่สรวงสวรรค์ หรืออาจพลันตกนรกเมื่อต้องตื่นขึ้นมารับรู้ความเป็นจริงของความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเจ้าชายแอสการ์เดียนทั้งสอง ทว่า ยามร่วมเสพสุขคราวนี้ไม่มีใครคิดใส่ใจทั้งนั้น สมองพลันว่างเปล่า ขาวโพลนเกินกว่าจะรับรู้อะไรไปได้มากกว่าความสุขสมซึ่งก่อตัวขึ้นอย่างรุนแรงในร่างกายราวพายุพัดโหมกระหน่ำ

 

ใบหน้างดงามหงายเงยไปด้านหลังเมื่อถูกอีกฝ่ายนำทางมาจนถึงจุดสิ้นสุดพร้อมกับเสียงลมหายใจที่ขาดห้วง โลกิรวบรวมกำลังที่พอจะหลงเหลืออยู่หลังถูกเผาผลาญด้วยความร้อนเหมือนลาวาซึ่งถูกอัดฉีดเข้ามาอย่างรุนแรงในกายจนแน่นหนึบ ยกศีรษะขึ้นแตะหน้าผากชื้นเหงื่อของเทพผู้พี่ เอ่ยกระซิบประโยคสุดท้ายให้ช่วยย้ำความจริง ก่อนจะปล่อยสติหลุดลอยไปตามกัน

 

 _“_ _Don_ ' _t worry, brother_ _._ _I'm here_ _.”_

 

—END


End file.
